okamifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tormented Sufferer
bytes. div 1024) < 100|The Abyss will not be appeased with such small size of the talk page, and will cause havoc and destruction.|The Abyss is demanding a sacrifice! The talk page must be sacrificed to salvage all from certain destruction!}}}} Welcome templates You know those 2 welcome templates? Well, I've added auto signing on them! No need to sign anymore when welcoming someone ^_^ But we still need to include a user name parameter; but on a another note, I've also added a SUBST: thing on it, so when its used on a page, it will be , to make it feel more personal on the talk page. So what do you think? Cool huh? - [[User:Clubchloe1|'Club']][[User talk:Clubchloe1|'chloe1']] 23:42, November 13, 2012 (UTC) : ? Well, a personal sense is always good. Very nice! --The , , jealously and darkness within...It had transformed his soul into that beast. 01:41, November 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks! The welcome templates is in my opinion one of my best creations. :) See them in work here. - [[User:Clubchloe1|'Club']][[User talk:Clubchloe1|'chloe1']] 01:51, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Inactivity Hi Demonic, I'm gonna be inactive for awhile because there's this storm going on right now and the internet towers are down (I'm doing this my moms phone). Just wanted you to know :) - [[User:Clubchloe1|'Club']][[User talk:Clubchloe1|'chloe1']] 15:12, November 19, 2012 (UTC) :Oh. Well, yes. Hope you're back soon! --The , , jealously and darkness within...It had transformed his soul into that beast. 15:14, November 19, 2012 (UTC) ::HOLY FREAKIN CRAP!!!! Its now working! Okay, like it will probably work for like a half an hour, but thanks! - [[User:Clubchloe1|'Club']][[User talk:Clubchloe1|'chloe1']] 15:22, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah, by the way, you know last night how I all suddenly exited out of the chat? Well, that's because my internet went off and didn't come back on until today. - [[User:Clubchloe1|'Club']][[User talk:Clubchloe1|'chloe1']] 19:43, November 19, 2012 (UTC) :::Hey great news, my internet is on at random, but it seems to be on for quite awhile, so that means I will be able to edit whenever I can! - [[User:Clubchloe1|'Club']][[User talk:Clubchloe1|'chloe1']] 22:22, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Archive box I made the archive box even better! Now, if you include a parameter like this: But the thing is about the long option, you'll have to put the template, then your list of your archives below it, then |} to end it. So here's an example: will make: And you see, it shows your archives automatically! For long: will make: And text used after it will be inside of it, which doesn't look good, so just put |} to end it! |} So what do you think? Cool huh? - [[User:Clubchloe1|'Club']][[User talk:Clubchloe1|'chloe1']] 21:20, November 20, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, but I prefer long. Yes, with me, the text in the template is not a problem, and with long, I can modify the archives' name. --The , , jealously and darkness within...It had transformed his soul into that beast. 03:55, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Project improve I could.But what do I need to do?--Hikaruyami-having fun* (talk) 03:00, November 26, 2012 (UTC) :Help rewrite the article styles, we currently have , , and . Just use the SUBST: prefix on the templates, and then save, then fill in the information where it says to! We also need the on the top of all articles to better advertise. - [[User:Clubchloe1|'Club']][[User talk:Clubchloe1|'chloe1']] 03:13, November 26, 2012 (UTC) I see.May take awhile.--Hikaruyami-having fun* (talk) 03:35, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Your inactivity..? Are you going to be inactive for awhile? I noticed you didn't edit this morning, so I'm kinda worried. - [[User:Clubchloe1|'Club']][[User talk:Clubchloe1|'chloe1']] 20:52, November 26, 2012 (UTC) :Don't worry, that is not going to happen. However, the problem is that my mother is trying all ways to prevent me from editing on Wikia, and reasoning doesn't do any good. So I may not be able to edit everyday, unless I work secretly at night and hope that my mother would not see me using the computer at night. Well, if I got spotted, then I hope at least might work. Also, I'm at risk of losing my contribution chain of 100 days and the Demon Conqueror badge. I might hang myself for this tragedy :( --The , , jealously and darkness within...It had transformed his soul into that beast. 15:12, November 27, 2012 (UTC) The staff nav I made it ever better! Take a look at it, it was hell trying to get it like that, but I did it ^_^ Hopefully this will become standard for the navigation templates (gonna try to make the other ones like that later). - [[User:Clubchloe1|'Clubchloe1']] - [[User talk:Clubchloe1|'Annoy me!']] ♥ ♥ 20:42, November 27, 2012 (UTC) :I also got most of the like that too! Took some time, but I did it! - [[User:Clubchloe1|'Clubchloe1']] - [[User talk:Clubchloe1|'Annoy me!']] ♥ ♥ 23:49, November 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Wow...This is very nice, indeed! --The , , jealously and darkness within...It had transformed his soul into that beast. 02:04, November 28, 2012 (UTC) :::Thanks! Also, can you log onto the chat again? I had to exit out because it was lagging. - [[User:Clubchloe1|'Clubchloe1']] - [[User talk:Clubchloe1|'Annoy me!']] ♥ ♥ 02:12, November 28, 2012 (UTC) New look of the usernames here I added some RSS codes to the Wikia.css and made the usernames on the recent changes (aswell as the links to it) colors, so your userpage's link is now the , and mine to, and on the recent changes. So heres the legend: * |This color means they are an admin}} * |This color means they are a bureaucrat}} So what do you think? Cool huh? — [[User:Clubchloe1|'Clubchloe1']] - [[User talk:Clubchloe1|'Annoy me!']] ♥ ♥ 17:01, November 30, 2012 (UTC) :Ah yes. This is very nice! But with the wiki's background, it is kinda hard to distinguish the two colors (and both also look like redlinks). Maybe you can change this to the more discriminating colors of |magenta}} for admins and |green}} instead? I'd really, really appreciate it :) --The , , jealously and darkness within...It had transformed his soul into that beast. 02:46, December 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, I will admit it does look like a red link, so I'll try to find a color that would be fitting for it. — [[User:Clubchloe1|'Clubchloe1']] - [[User talk:Clubchloe1|'Annoy me!']] ♥ ♥ 20:10, December 1, 2012 (UTC) CSS changes I have changed some of the wiki's CSS to make it completely rounded cornered! The changes are right here: *All modules are rounded, including the category *The search bar is rounded. What do you think? Nice huh? — [[User:Clubchloe1|'Clubchloe1']] - [[User talk:Clubchloe1|'Annoy me!']] ♥ ♥ 18:25, December 3, 2012 (UTC) :Wow. This is very nice! After this CSS rework, everything is better!--The , , jealously and darkness within...It had transformed his soul into that beast. 16:37, December 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks! I FINALLY got of it done.. — [[User:Clubchloe1|'Clubchloe1']] - [[User talk:Clubchloe1|'Annoy me!']] ♥ ♥ 16:44, December 4, 2012 (UTC) The user tag holding template Guess what? I've FINALLY made that user tag holding template work with collapsible buttons! It turns out that the class I used for it didn't work because our JavaScript for it didn't have it and was on Wikipedia's JavaScript page, so I changed it to some advice by a user and they said to change it to a special class that automatically works with MediaWiki, and it does! So here's an example of it: }} and it will come out with: }} And it has show and hide buttons! This template is really great for my userpage, as I have WAY to many usertags on it. — [[User:Clubchloe1|'Clubchloe1']] - [[User talk:Clubchloe1|'Annoy me!']] ♥ ♥ 18:12, December 10, 2012 (UTC) :This is quite nice! Now user tags on my page is nicely organized :) --The , , jealously and darkness within...It had transformed his soul into that beast. 03:01, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Email I sent you I sent you an email a few days ago with the password to our Youtube channel in it, and I was wondering if you got it. — [[User:Clubchloe1|'Clubchloe1']] - [[User talk:Clubchloe1|'Annoy me!']] ♥ ♥ 19:13, December 11, 2012 (UTC) :Yes. I've received that and now I've changed the name of my YouTube bookmark to it so that I wouldn't forget it. --The , , jealously and darkness within...It had transformed his soul into that beast. 03:04, December 12, 2012 (UTC) ::That's good. ;) — [[User:Clubchloe1|'Clubchloe1']] - [[User talk:Clubchloe1|'Annoy me!']] ♥ ♥ 03:12, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Chat Can you log back into the chat again? The chat was freezing up and I had to close it out. [[User:Clubchloe1|'Keldeo']] - [[User talk:Clubchloe1|'Annoy me!']] ♥ ♥ |Please call me by my real name, Chloe. My username is Clubchloe1 for a reason.}} 17:58, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Your signature Hi, just letting you know I changed your signature a little bit by putting an option for a parameter so when you use it, you'll have to put in a parameter and inside of it would be ~~~~~, which doing that makes the current time appear and not your signature. Also, can you just use your signature template instead of putting ~~~~ because when putting it in your preferences, it automatically uses the SUBST: prefix on it. :Ah yes. When creating the signature, I forgot that the timestamp will be kept at the same value ._. Well, thanks for fixing that for me. Also, can you PLEASE put tags around the code for the category when categorizing the signatures, as when they are used, they have the same properties of any template, if they are categorized regularly, then it will categorize all pages using it too. 03:11, December 14, 2012 (UTC) :Oh. Yeah, I forgot that. Well, thanks for the heads up :) Freedom? FREEDOM?! Your parents finally accepted that you're gonna do what you like to do? Congratulations! I awaited this return for many many days now :) :Yes, indeed! The tragedy is over, so now I can get online again! :D ::Then I shall put you as active on the staff pages :) My messed up welcome message I've made a joke welcome message, and here it is: Isn't it nice? Its sooooo informative, and it will help any new user! :) :Yeah xD. So this is based on a message in a file you recently uploaded? ::Yes. I got the idea from it XD I like reading that welcome message over and over, its so funny. Span tags Hey, just want you to know that if you do this: then its the same as the way you did on your userpage. Note that style parts MUST have an ;' to separate them, or else it will not work. I fixed it for you, just letting you know you don't have to include 2 tags for it to work. And actually, this works with ''all HTML that can be used in wikitext. :Ah yes. Thanks Chloe! The notice on your userpage Nice huh? Just the way you like it, backgrounds are , text and borders are , and link colors are . Also, the "monospace" font in the monobook skin makes text look REALLY small. It doesn't in the Wikia, but monobook is incredibly small (and hard to read), so you may want to change the font back to the kind. :Also, to change the look of it (incase you want to), the parameters of the template works like this: :So yeah, any questions can still be asked, but note that the "text color" '''does need to have an #''' if hex codes are inserted. ::Ah yes, thanks Chloe! I don't really like though, as it (somehow) makes the top of the page a bit unorganized. And I'm considering the size of the text. I see Monospace as quite fine, though. :::No seriously, did you see the look of the font "monospace" in the monobook skin? here. Its very very small, and hard to read. ::::...Okay. I'll change it. Please do not use it on articles. The reason why is because the link looks like its an inner wiki link, but its not, and may confuse readers. Please note its like only supposed to be used on userpages and talk pages (if the user has a talk page template). Thanks, :Ah yes. Thanks for the heads up, Chloe! Checking if a template is really unused I'm sorry I did not discuss this with you sooner, but ''PLEASE'' check on a "Unused template" before deleting it, as the page only shows templates that are unused if they are not used on any other namespace than Template:, and as such, some templates you deleted were actually used, just only in the Template: namespace. If it seems like a pain to check any links or usage of a template, you can put it on the toolbar that has useful links that can be added such as links to the recent changes, page history, follow the page, and (and it automatically takes you to the page you are on). Just click the "Customize" link on it and click one of the popular tools. Please do that next time before deleting a template on that page, as doing this prevents these templates ending up appearing in the wanted pages. Note that how to see if a template is used on a page it will say in ( and ) "transclusion" on the what links here page. Also, I've put an "code" parameter on your signature template, for your user talk page. How this parameter works like this: The coded text is on it automatically, so there is no need to put yes in the code parameter to have it. I've also fixed it using your signature template on this page for you. :Oh. Well, yeah. I do have WhatLinksHere on my toolbar, so well, ok. But actually, I don't see why should there be a parameter for coded text in the signature. ::The parameter is on it for this page, because it shows the tags but its already coded. For example, this one: ::Has an tag but the page is already coded. And this one: :::Doesn't. ::Oh. Well, thanks for the explanation :) Chat Can you log onto chat? I'm on right now. Here's the module: Wishing Tyrant an happy birthday Aren't ya gonna? Just say "I wish you an happy birthday!" :Oh wait...yeah. Impishness Not sure if you're the correct person to pose this question to, but whatever. In Ōkamiden, ''Green and Red Imps both have their new and classic versions. Should they and the ''Ōkami versions all be on their respective pages, or should they have their own pages? Iron-Tipped Kane (talk) 22:33, January 2, 2013 (UTC) :Because Demonic probably won't get back to you until later, I'll answer this for you. They should be on the same page for each demon that has an Ōkami version and an Ōkamiden version (to avoid having pointless pages that will have little content). And there's not that much difference for demons that have different versions in Ōkami and Ōkamiden other than the look and strategy, so that is the main reason why Ōkami and Ōkamiden demons should have one page that has information about both versions of it. ::Cool. I noticed that a lot of the enemy pages are locked; is there a place I should put information and Bestiary Entries so that someone with the right permissions can add them? Iron-Tipped Kane (talk) 23:37, January 2, 2013 (UTC) :::Most of the articles are locked to auto confirmed editing. This means, on logged in users who have had their account for atleast '''4 days and had made atleast 10 edits can edit them, but if you cannot, it seems you don't have auto confirmed status yet. You can of course create pages, so I'll not protect the pages you create. What I would recommend doing to get auto confirmed status is create those pages about the minor demons, but use the right color templates (the color templates for infoboxes are supposed to be colors of the demons elemental attacks or some element that the demon looks represents). ::::Thanks for the clarification. I'm going to be holding off on the minor demons until I beat the game, so that I can get all the information fresh and accurate. As it is, I'm going through the Dark Realm areas before the final bosses. Iron-Tipped Kane (talk) 00:09, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Tyrant's bureaucrat status He stepped down from being an bureaucrat here because of his inactivity (I was saddened when I saw this on the RC :(), but now, he gave us bureaucrat status. Now, I've promoted and demoted a few users, who those I demoted are here: * - I have no idea why we should consider him "staff" to begin with. He only has 20 edits, and is extremely inactive. I have been wanting to do this since I first became an admin here, and I (nor will on the staff nav or staff pages) will consider him "staff" anymore. And the users I promoted are: * - Because I might need it to protect some pages. So yes, it is very sad to see an great bureaucrat like Tyrant step down from his position, but now, we have bureaucrat status. Just made this message to let you know we have bureaucrat status now. :...Yes. It's really sad to see an experienced user leaving. Let our devotion be our tribute for Tyrant... ::I agree with your points, and please use tags instead of hidden comments. Thanks, Parts of the blocking policy I've recently added some new parts to the blocking policy I really want you to follow. Here it is: *''Only block users if they have made the bad edit recently - atleast in a week. |If they made an bad edit and in the past (atleast 30 days or longer) and no one took action, please DO NOT BLOCK THEM, as they probably won't come back to vandalize/keep making those bad edits. However, if it is an spam bot, it should be blocked infinite, as they could come back to spam anytime. If the user who vandalized comes back and vandalizes once again, THEN they can be blocked.}} This is an bad habit of yours, as for example, that anon who didn't edit/vandalize ''since 2010'' has no reason to be blocked, as they ''will like NEVER EVER come back to vandalize again'', and it just effects users who are logged in editing from the IP address that anon is, and they cannot edit here until that block is removed. '' |Basically, what this new rule means: Do NOT ever block an anon or user who has not edited for atleast 30 days or more and vandalized once again, as they will never come back to vandalize again.}}'' Thank you for reading and (hopefully) understanding. :Ok then. Well, at least I'll take a break with inactive bad-faith users. Patapon Wiki. I'm fairly dissapointed, DemonicDemonofDestiny (aka Tormented Sufferer). Your actions on my wiki were very immature. I am curious of how you managed to become a bureaucrat here as looking through your history shows that you are not very good at doing your job. I have deleted the vandalism that you put onto your user page with your alt account. I have no idea what badassery you were trying to accomplish, but it certainly showed why kids like you shouldn't be given powers on wikis. You said something about blocking people who dared to visit your wiki, how did it go again? I can't remember. It felt more like you were trying to advertise this place then keep us away. So feel free to block me here. You're only going to go against your own wikis' rules, and give me more evidence for the staff of wikia to remove your bureaucratic status. Thank you, } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} P.S. Oops, it appears that my signature doesn't work here either. Oh well. P.P.S The wiki is hard to read here, try not to use too many complex templates/coloured writing. Although it looks pretty, it is very difficult to stay focused on the writing. It also looks unproffesional. P.P.P.S What happened to you? Did you get upset because I wasn't going to promote you on my wiki? P.P.P.P.S Edits =/= good user. :Nah. I simply lost my PSP, and in a flying madness, I quit and return to my PS2. Some times later, I remembered my past and ditched it. :Sorry to get into this conversation, but we have an few rules here with talk pages, and one of them to ''create an new headline'' when adding an new conversation to an talk page. Put then the headers line to make one. '''Do not use HTML like the way you did to make it. It does not work like that. Also, he |has never blocked any user he has seen join this wiki, but does have an bad habit blocking users who have vandalized over an year ago}}, which I am trying to break him of that (as said in the previous message above). And you didn't even end those tags with '' -_- :And actually, ''I designed these templates here. |They don't have any complex code, and the text colors are like mostly for , and they are NOT unprofessional. If you don't like how this wiki's templates is, then don't be here. And note that our wiki's templates are currently in an conversion to this kind of style of templates:}} Link templates The hell you doin' to those link templates?!?!?! |GET YOUR ASS ON CHAT RIGHT NOW!!!}} :Ok. :: |DO NOT EVER BACK OUT ON CHAT ON ME AGAIN!!!!}} What I meant was, |''you removed an VERY VERY crucial part from an link template, which there's no proper way to prevent users over using these, and what you could do is just use SUBST: on the link template if you see one being abused. That's what I have been doing.}} :::That "back out" was actually an internet disconnection, from a 48-54 Mbps connection to a crappy 1-12 Mbps one...And yeah. Subst: Chat is laggging Just letting you know, I backed out of chat ''not because of the internet dropping, its because chat was lagging then I tried like 10 times to load it again but it didn't work (it didn't load it all the way), but know that loading any other page is fine so somethings up with the servers. :Yes. I've also been encountering the same problem. When the chat loads, the welcome is not shown, and the title of the chat is merely a colon. Maybe it has something to do with the servers. Getting rid of the red links on templates |''Let ME fix the red links on templates.}} I know how to do it without using or the template. If you want, here's the code so you can help get rid of the red links RIGHT way: |Template:|its talk page| : its talk page}}. '''Please use that code instead of other means.' Also, are you on hiatus? I ask this because you haven't edited this morning. If so, please tell me how long so I can change the page and also so I can put an notice on this page saying how long you are. :No. I'm never planning on going hiatus, and I didn't edit during your morning because it's a Saturday night here, and I'm allowed to use my PS2, solely on this day. So I have to take my chance. Of course, I'll still edit during late night (which is now, according to my time). ::Ah I see. Okay then. Also, please use that code I gave you to get rid of red links on templates. Thanks, Okay, first off, you REALLY ruined the template. |''The 's was like that because it makes it have more space taken up, and YOU FREAKIN RUINED IT. I WANTED it to be like that because it has WAY too much space the way you did. DO NOT make that kind of edit again.}} And also, 'why did you delete those redirects to Ōkami and Ōkamiden? |They were actually quite useful because most people actually do not know the correct spelling. Good dear lord HOW did you not see the usefulness of those redirects?!}}' :Yes...I also doubt my spacing, but ah well, you took care of it. But, can you somehow arrange the demons so that they go into their categories? Arrangement of the categories doesn't matter, it is the grouping that does. Well, Chloe, can you please somehow arrange the demons? That'd be really helpful. ::Well..you can use For it to separate. You can do that as I have very few knowledge of the demons D: :::...Yes. At first, when I read the summary of the email, I was "Oh well, the arrangement is gone". Not until I actually view the template a few hours later when I see that the arrangement is still kept. Well, that the demons are properly grouped is what I'm aiming toward. And it's done. Kane's admin status Now, like I said about a week ago that I would discuss this with you once it's been atleast 2 weeks since Kane has gotten admin status, so I am. '''Do you think we should keep Kane's admin status?' Even if he does go inactive we can always revoke it. And I am putting this here because in my morning you weren't on chat even though I was sitting there with the window open for like an hour. :Judging by what Kane has accomplished so far, I think that he deserves the status, and I'm sure he can do even further in his devotion. :Okay then, he shall keep it.